Inteiramente para amar você
by Ann Black
Summary: continuação de Always


Gina Weasley, uma garota, ou melhor, bruxa normal, com problemas normais, estava naquele exato momento pensando no que muitos consideravam "um problema", mas para ela, era a solução: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Não havia mais de um mês que eles haviam voltado a namorar. Não que ele publicamente fosse seu namorado. Para todos os efeitos, ela namorava Harry Potter. Claro que Draco não concordara. Bateu o pé, xingou Harry, amaldiçoou meio mundo, mas, no final, se conformara. Não tinha escolha mesmo.  
  
A ruiva de olhos castanhos e sardas no rosto sabia que aquilo era um erro. Não com Harry, que aproveitava da sua fama para "ficar" com certas garotas, enquanto namorava Gina. Era um erro com Draco que embora não fosse um santo - "Santo é algo que ele está longe de ser" corrigiu-se Gina - ele a amava.  
  
Looking at the pages of my life  
(Olhando para as páginas da minha vida)  
Faded memories of you and me  
(Memórias desvanecidas de você e eu)  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
(Você sabe que cometi alguns erros)  
I took some shots  
(Tomei algumas pancadas)  
And fell from time to time  
(E cai tempo ao tempo)  
  
Não que sempre tivera certeza do amor de Draco. Ao contrario. No começo, desconfiava muito disso. Porém, aceitara o pedido. O motivo? Era que antes do namoro, enquanto, havia apenas uma forte amizade entre os dois, ele a ajudara a esquecer Harry, mesmo que não quisesse. E ela também não podia negar a forte atração que sentia por ele...  
  
No começo, ela achava que era apenas atração mesmo. Mas, era um amor puro e simples. Amor aquele que tinha durado tanto tempo, mesmo depois de brigas , ofensas...  
  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
(Amor, você estava lá para me ajudar)  
We've been around the block a time or two  
(Estamos unidos por um tempo ou dois)  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
(Vou coloca-lo na linha)  
Ask me how we've come this far  
(Me pergunte como viemos tão longe)  
The answer's written in my eyes  
(A resposta está escrita nos meus olhos)  
  
Ignorando os protestes da mulher gorda, em relação ao horário que saia da sua torre, Gina seguiu para eu encontro com Draco, na torre de astronomia.  
  
Chegando lá, ofegante por ter ido correndo, escancarou a porta, o encontrando.  
  
Em pé, as mãos nos bolsos das vestes sonserinas, os cabelos perfeitamente penteados para trás e ostentando aquela pose, que muitos consideravam metida, ele disse:  
  
- Está atrasada. - seu tom era frio, gélido, porém, com toda essa frieza e aparente falta de sentimentos, deixou o corpo e coração de Gina em chamas... num raio de segundo, todos os problemas que tinha, sumiram de sua mente... só ele causava aquelas sensações nela...  
  
Every timeI look at you  
(Toda vez que olho para você)  
Baby, I see something new  
(Amor, vejo alguma coisa nova)  
That takes me higuer than before  
(Que me leva mais alto do que antes)  
And makes me want you more  
(E me faz te querer mais)  
  
- Já são meia noite. - o loiro informou, beijando delicadamente os flamejantes cabelos de Gina, que mantinha a cabeça encostada no peito largo de Draco. Estava com os olhos semi-cerrados, aproveitando cada milésimo de segundo junto dele. Ouvia, com um sorriso bobo, quase débil, ele contar, com sarcasmo, alguma coisa sem importância.  
  
- E daí?  
  
- E daí que temos que ir para as torres! Temos aulas, amanhã, esqueceu? - disse ainda alisando os cabelos dele, uma prova de que nem ele acreditava no que dizia.  
  
- Eu não quero voltar! - afastou-se de Draco, amaldiçoando quem inventara o maldito relógio ou qualquer coisa que lhe arrancava os poucos, porém preciosos minutos que tinha com Draco - Quero ficar com você!  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight  
(Não quero dormir essa noite)  
Dreamin's just a waste of time  
(Sonhos são apenas uma perda de tempo)  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
(Quando vejo no que a minha vida se tornou)  
I'm all about lovin' you  
(Sou inteiramente para amar você)  
  
Draco encarou aqueles lindos olhos cor de chocolate, aparentemente, analisando o que ela havia dito. Acariciava, com delicadeza, sua pele pálida, sardenta, quente...  
  
Gina apenas viu ele inclinar sua cabeça, fechando os olho... sua atenção foi roubada dos olhos para a boca fina e vermelha dele se aproximando... como ela adorava as sensações que aquela boca causava junto a sua...  
  
Mordiscou-lhe os lábios, antes de se entregar àquele beijo apaixonada e fervoroso... sentiu as mãos de dedos longos de Draco escorregar até sua nuca, acariciando em movimentos circulatórios... ela estava tremula... o beijo se intensificava, trazendo consigo o calor...  
  
Sentindo o corpo forte e quente de Draco contra o seu, Gina deslizou sua mão pelas costas dele, puxando, com rapidez, a blusa de Draco, q estremeceu ao toque de Gina... ela se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo... sim, naquela noite viraria mulher... Draco a livrou da camiseta, dando leves mordidas no pescoço de Gina...  
  
Continuaram abraçados depois da noite maravilhosa. Gina, nos fortes braços de Draco, observava a lua ofuscante, que presenciara a primeira vez dos dois...  
  
I've lived, I've loved  
(tenho vivido, tenho amado)  
I've lost, I've paid some dues  
(tenho me perdido, tenho pagado algumas dividas)  
Baby, we've been to hell and back again  
(Amor, nós fomos para o inferno e voltamos)  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
(Através disso tudo, você sempre é minha melhor amiga)  
For all the words I didn't say  
(Por todas as palavras que eu não disse)  
and all the things I didn't do  
(E todas as coisas que eu não fiz)  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way  
(Essa noite eu acharei uma maneira)  
  
"O que aconteceu com a Gina, essa manhã?" com certeza, os amigos de Gina, fariam aquela pergunta, quando a vissem entrar no Salão Principal.Isso, claro, se ela tivesse amigos. Na verdade, aquilo sempre fora um problema para ela, mas não naquele dia. Naquele dia, ela preferira observar a mesa da Sonserina, onde Draco acabava de chegar. Ele sorriu, com os olhos, quando a viu e, discretamente, piscara para ela.  
  
Ela agradeceu por aquilo. Qualquer momento que pudesse vê-lo, toca-lo, beija-lo era precioso para ela.  
  
Every timeI look at you  
(Toda vez que olho para você)  
Baby, I see something new  
(Amor, vejo alguma coisa nova)  
That takes me higuer than before  
(Que me leva mais alto do que antes)  
And makes me want you more  
(E me faz te querer mais)  
I don't wanna sleep tonight  
(Não quero dormir essa noite)  
Dreamin's just a waste of time  
(Sonhos são apenas uma perda de tempo)  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
(Quando vejo no que a minha vida se tornou)  
I'm all about lovin' you  
(Sou inteiramente para amar você)  
  
Gina estava nas nuvens. Era tanta felicidade, que a caçula dos Weasley não duvidaria que estivesse inclusive acima das nuvens. Porém, essa felicidade durou pouco. Durou até a formatura de Draco. Sim, ele fora para longe de Hogwarts. Mas, não longe dela e de seu coração. Doía-lhe muito deixa-lo. Não vê-lo por um dia era doloroso. Imagina um ano!  
  
Preferiria ficar sem o colégio, aulas, passeios a Hogsmeade... preferia ficar sem tudo a não tê-lo...  
  
You can take this world away  
(Você pode me tirar o mundo)  
You're everything I am  
(Você é tudo o que eu sou)  
Just read the lines upon my face  
(Apenas leia as linhas no meu rosto)  
I'm all about lovin' you  
(Sou inteiramente para amar você)  
  
Um ano se passou... ele se correspondiam por cartas... sabia que ele conseguira um emprego no ministério e já tinha um apartamento. Não sabia porque ele comprar um apartamento, na verdade. Talvez por ser mais barato. Essa seria a explicação mais lógica, caso ele já não fosse rico e tivesse uma mansão. Mas, naquele momento, o porque da compra do apartamento, não lhe interessava. O que realmente lhe interessava era o porque dele não estar ali, no baile de formatura dela.  
  
Sentada, observando as pessoas fantasiadas dançarem animados, Gina sentia- se a última das criaturas. Em sua própria formatura,todos se divertiam menos ela, que estava sozinha, sem namorado, parada! Irônico, não?  
  
"Não"pensou com raiva"Nada é irônico!". Ela estava decidida. Por que ficaria parada, triste sem sua formatura? Não ficaria! Levantou a cabeça, numa demonstração de determinação. Buscou, com os olhos, por um garoto que pudesse dançar pelo menos uma música. A direita duas garotas conversavam entre risadas vazias. Perto da mesa dos professores, pais conversavam com seus filhos ou entre eles mesmo. A esquerda, na entrada... com os cabelos sobre o rosto anormalmente pálido, vestindo o que parecia ser uma armadura de um cavaleiro medieval... aqueles olhos acinzentados... o coração de Gina acelerou e antes que pudesse perceber, as lágrimas já borravam sua leve maquiagem. Porém, ela estava longe de se importar, pois sorria. Como a tempos não fazia... sim, agora estava feliz novamente! Bastava vê-lo e ela sabia o significa da palavra felicidade...  
  
Every timeI look at you  
(Toda vez que olho para você)  
Baby, I see something new  
(Amor, vejo alguma coisa nova)  
That takes me higuer than before  
(Que me leva mais alto do que antes)  
And makes me want you more  
(E me faz te querer mais)  
I don't wanna sleep tonight  
(Não quero dormir essa noite)  
Dreamin's just a waste of time  
(Sonhos são apenas uma perda de tempo)  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
(Quando vejo no que a minha vida se tornou)  
I'm all about lovin' you  
(Sou inteiramente para amar você)  
All about lovin' you  
(Inteiramente para amar você) 


End file.
